Aphrodite's Cabin
Aphrodite's Cabin '''Aphrodite's '''Cabin has a painted roof, with pillars and a checker board deck with steps, with grey walls. It is filled with beautiful girls with designer clothing, and very good-looking and handsome boys. The cabin is described as a pink 'Barbie house' with a pink door, lace curtains and potted carnations by the window. The inside of the cabin smells very heavily of perfume. The inner walls of the cabin are pink with white window trim. The curtains and beds are pastel blue and green. Every person has a chest with their name painted on it. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Lexi Mansin Lieutenant # Colette Tyler (Led 1 Quest) Year Round # Amber Landers # Jessamine Castle # Jason McAllen # Isabelle Flynn # Hollie Wishburrow # Abbigail "Abbey" Hindi # Amber Jung # Blaire Rose # Charity Copperfield # Myrtle LaRouge # Miyuki Kaneko # Klahan Kamon # Lolita Hale # Robin Flynn # Dash Amour # Valentina LeBeau # Amore Lewis Priestess (Only 1 per cabin) #Charity Newcombe Inactive # Not Year Round (Less Active Users) # Hailey (Estella) LeBlanc # Hudson Starr # Diaspro Lockheart # Emeliya Murphy # Florianne Kurogane # Alexandria McCove # Blake Ramirez # Charles Charmant # Nick Starr # Natalia Firenze # Matt Haverstock # Keilana Mahiai # Keoni Mahiʻai # Severus Angla Adoption # Former/Deceased Members Defectors # James Acherin # Alexandrea Smitel # Belladonna Bianchi # Phoebe Chance # Pheonix Chance # Sydney Fosters Dead # India Jordan Left Camp # Hannah Simone # Dominique Logan # Alexa De Rossi Other # Stella Ember (Huntress) # Jared Kyriakous (Fresh Water Spirit) # Holly Parks (Honey/Bee Nymph) Pets # Midnight, Colette's cat # Fluffy |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Aphrodite's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Aphrodite can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Aphrodite can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Aphrodite can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Aphrodite can create a large plum of dense perfume or make-up which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive #Children of Aphrodite cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them. #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to alter and control clothes and make-up. Supplementary #Children of Aphrodite can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aphrodite have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aphrodite can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aphrodite are able to have better control over their appearance, altering it indefinitely, with less energy drain to maintain it 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aphrodite are able to turn into a dove, which allows them flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained. Traits #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" |-| Treaties= Category:Cabins Category:Children of Aphrodite